


Supernal

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [401]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: An angel appears on the scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/06/2000 for the word [supernal](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/06/supernal).
> 
> supernal  
> Being in or coming from the heavens or a higher place or region.  
> Relating or belonging to things above;celestial; heavenly.  
> Lofty; of surpassing excellence.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #114 Break.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Supernal

Tony wondered what Gibbs would make of this when he saw it. Of course, Gibbs and Ducky would both be pissed that their crime scene had been disturbed, but as the petty officer had been dressed up as an angel there had been no reason for the police to call them in until they'd identified the body.

Petty officer Evangeline Nelson, a pretty sounding name, perfect for a supernal being even if Tony did say so himself.

“What the hell happened to our crime scene?” Gibbs roared.

Tony headed straight over to his boss to intercept him before he tried to break someone. It was Tony's job to smooth things over and he was damn good at it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
